Virt-Ed-Go
"Virt-Ed-Go" is the 8th episode of Season 1 and the 8th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds build their own clubhouse, which gets infiltrated by the Kanker Sisters. Plot The Eds are seen using Ed's piece of gum being used to obtain a quarter from the sewer. After successfully bringing the quarter out of the sewer, a bird comes by and steals it out of Eddy's hand. Eddy's anger is distracted when they then see a plane advertising Joe's Clubhouse. Eddy thinks it would be cool if they had their own clubhouse, so the Eds go out to try and find a spot to build one. Kevin's backyard does not work out with him, the landfill is deemed "too unsanitary" by Edd, and the local mailbox is too small. A perfectly sized tree is then discovered by Edd. They first need to find some wood to make the clubhouse and after some help from Jonny 2x4 and Plank, they begin building "Club Ed." Ed is afraid of going up, but when he finally does, he keeps falling off. It is eventually finished, and the Eds are off to find members. Eddy's hard sell act does not work well. Kevin is sceptical about the "stock car" and "yacht races," and Plank claims he can see through the obvious scam. However, nobody joins after seeing the clubhouse, since they were laughing instead. The Kankers had invaded the clubhouse and took it over, and they were not going to give it up that easily. By the end, the Eds fail to get their clubhouse back. Shortly afterwards, Eddy is thrown into the clubhouse by Ed, then further thrown out into a thorn bush by May. Edd then begins removing the thorns off of Eddy as he tries to come up with an idea to make a catapult and charge the others to be sent flying like he was. Having the thorns removed from his skin causes him great pain though, much to Ed's amusement. Trivia *'Goofs:' **When Ed tried to chase the bird, his mouth did not move when he said "Hey!" **As Edd pulls out his telescope, his mouth does not move when he says "Ahh..." **Eddy's mouth did not move when he asked Ed and Edd "Anybody know how to use these?" **When Eddy runs up to Plank, his helmet disappears. **Ed appears to have a very difficult time carrying the lumber used to build the tree house, yet in other episodes, he lifts even heavier objects, such as houses, with ease. **Ed is afraid to climb a tree in this episode, yet he was able to climb one in "Quick Shot Ed" without any problems. Not only that, but in "They Call Him Mr. Ed," Ed builds an elevator that went all the way up to the moon. **Just before Ed launched Edd and Eddy off the tree house, there was only one stripe on Eddy's helmet, instead of two. **Every time Ed is lifted to the clubhouse he is holding a chunk of dirt, yet no holes are seen. **The Eds wear vacation clothes when the Eds solicit Club Ed to the kids. When they meet them back there, they are in their normal clothes. **When Rolf was laughing at the Eds' stolen club house with the others, his teeth are white instead of the usual green. **The Eds throw approximately 20 water balloons at the Kankers, yet at least 50 are seen piled up on the club house balcony. Even stranger, only 15 are seen being thrown back, yet the Kankers exhaust their supply. **As Edd finishes counting the water balloons thrown back at them, his mouth does not move. *The title is a reference to the medical condition, vertigo; however, in the title, "vert" is incorrectly spelled "virt." *The scene in which a seagull snatches Eddy's quarter is referenced by Ed in "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" (while behaving like Eddy) and again by Eddy in "Robbin' Ed." *This is the first appearance of Club Ed. It reappears in "The Day the Ed Stood Still," but was destroyed by Edzilla in that episode. It also appeared in a comic strip in Cartoon Network Block Party. *This is the first episode that features seagulls. The second was "Ready, Set... Ed!" Video Episode starts at 10:51 See also *Club Ed *Battle of Club Ed *Treehouse Pulley *Jackhammer Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes